


Eden Club: Hanks POV

by Maxkiki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: implied hankcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: I wanted to put my own little spin on Hanks view of the Eden Club chapter once the idea was presented to me via hanklovesconnorloveshank's post on tumblr. Literally typed this up in about an hour? Two hours? So don't expect much but I hope you enjoy anyways!





	Eden Club: Hanks POV

With a pounding headache resounding in my skull, I’m glad Connor decided to drive me to the scene rather than driving myself. I did not plan on going anywhere when I downed swig after swig of that alcohol but thanks to my wonderful assistant, here I am, with a hangover and a broken window that has yet to be fixed. I would worry about robbers but I got Sumo holding the fort down so it’s all good.

Connor pulls over, parking in front of the club as I groan in pain. “Ah… Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull.” Fuck did it hurt but when duty calls, especially by a certain android breaking and entering, you gotta do the damn job.

After confirming with Connor about the location, I let out a deep sigh, trying to push aside the pain as I step out into the winter rain. Jesus was it cold, why couldn’t it be snow instead? Sure snow was just as cold but at least it doesn’t get you soaked.

It only takes a few steps in for me to notice the glowing screens. “Sexiest androids in town…” Geeze do androids even get horny? Is that why Connor was in such a rush? Of course, a young man like him would want someone just as young as a partner, not some old codger like me. 

“Now I know why you insisted on coming here!” I call out to Connor who follows behind me.

As soon as the doors open there are six androids waiting to catch customers right away, just like how grocery stores have the bakery right next to the door. Even if you’re there for something specific, sometimes you can’t help but grab something expensive that catches your eye.

God why the hell is this where the scene is? I don’t fucking belong here if one of those tries to cling onto me I swear-

I realized I outpaced Connor and look back to see him looking at one of the male androids on display up and down. Was he checking the guy out?!

“Connor! The fuck are you doin’?” I growl, with a little more venom in my voice then I intended. Definitely not from jealousy. I do not get jealous. We’re here for a job after all.

“Coming Lieutenant.” He responds as kindly as ever and I walk in through the next set of doors. Jesus, they have pole dancers and more androids on display on each side. It’s hard to look somewhere and not see exposed skin.

I just walk up to get informed on the situation and my headache gets worse, or rather I just got another reason for one. Fucking Gavin had to be here too. That piece of shits going to insult Connor the second we walk in isn’t he?

I walk through the room to get this over with and Gavin doesn’t hesitate, using that slimy grin that pisses me off as he speaks. “Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet. The fuck are you two doin’ here?”

Connor, as per usual gives the official reason but Gavin just laughs it off. “You’re wasting your time. Just some pervert that got a little more action then he can handle.” He even turns to look at me as if I would think it was funny.

I give a fake smile as I look at the scene. “Well, we’ll have a look if you don’t mind.”

Gavin just scoffs and nods to the door, signaling the other cop he brought with him. “Come on, let’s go.” He walks over to me and wafts in my general direction. “Starting to smell like booze in here.”

I curl my lip up in disgust as he purposely hits Connors shoulder on the way out. Well with that asshole gone at least we can do our damn job.

I take a look at the dead man still lying in bed, the marks were clear around his neck but that doesn’t quite confirm anything. I turn to look at the dead android to see Connor holding his fingers up to his mouth.

“Woah! Hey! Hey! Hey!” I try to stop him but I’m too late, he licks the blue blood and I cringe. “Connor you’re so disgusting!” I hope I can at least stop him from doing it for the third time. “I feel like I’m going to puke again.” That should stop him, right? Nope. I don’t think he’s even listening to me.

I watch as Connor reactivates the dead android, I keep my distance at first to keep from scaring her but as she gives information I inch closer. In the end it was only about a minute before she deactivates again. “So there’s another android…”

I sigh internally, if I wasn’t drunk we may have gotten here sooner. Damnit. “This took place about an hour ago, they should be long gone.”

Connor looks at the girl. “Maybe not. Can’t just go out dressed like this, it might still be here.”

Even if it was this placed had so many androids it would be nearly impossible. But then again Connor was pretty amazing. “Think you can find a deviant out of all the androids in this place?” I eye him skeptically.

“Deviants aren't easily detected.” Connor responds.

Well, there goes that idea. “Shit… There’s gotta be another way.” I go through my brain for the easiest answers. “Maybe an eyewitness? Someone saw it leaving the room.” I turn and wave off Connor to keep searching. “I’ll go talk to the manager to see if he saw anything.”

The manager didn’t help much, basically just told me there's no form of keeping track of what's going on in the place. People go in, they go out, nobody knows about it or tell anyone. The people get to do what they want, androids don’t complain, and the person leaves even if they abused one or two poor androids. Humans were the worst. At least Sumo has my back. “Yeah the more I learn about people, the more I love my dog.” 

Connor comes by to interrupt the amazingly refined conversation I was having with the manager. “Excuse me, lieutenant, can you come here for a second?”

I raise a brow. “Find something?” He leads me to a certain android on display and I question if he’s found the deviant already.

“Can you rent this android?”

My eyes shoot open in surprise before I glare. “For fuck's sake Connor we got better things to do!” I turn and start to walk away immediately. Not gonna fucking deal with this. Does someone as uptight as Connor even want a quick fuck while he has the chance?

“Please lieutenant!” Does he want it that bad? Fucking hell- “Just trust me.”

Connor looks me in the eyes and goddamnit I can’t say no to those eyes. I sigh as I go up to the tube lookin thing they’re kept in, pressing the buttons in the instructed order. When it announces it I look over to Connor who just nods for me to go on. “This is not gonna look good on my expenses account…” As soon as the purchase is made it thanks me and I roll my eyes. “You’re welcome.”

The girl smiles at me sweetly and I feel nervous, perfect for my already sick hangover feeling. I just give a flatlined smile and look over to Connor for help. “Now what?”

He goes over to her and his hand loses it’s skin color as he holds onto her arm. What the fuck. “Holy shit Connor, what the hell are you doing?” They stare at each other for a moment before Conner lets go to turn to me.

“She saw something!”

I step closer, confused. “Saw something? Saw what?”

“Saw a blue-haired Traci leave the room! They erase the memory of the android every two hours we only have a few more minutes to find it!”

Connor rushes off to find another android and I look at the one approaching me. “What the hell do I do with this one?”

“Tell it you changed your mind!” Connor calls and I just look at her nervously as she takes my hand.

“Uhhhh… Sorry honey I changed my mind!” She gets closer, pushing up against my arm. “Nothing personal… You’re a lovely girl… I just.. Uh…” I get nervous, trying to figure out an explanation for this.

“I’m with him…” I realize what I just said and put up my hands in defense, feeling my face heat up. “I mean, not with him like that… I’m not that… That’s not what I….uh…” She seems to be convinced and goes back in her tube so I just look from her to the ground. “You uh… I’ll just… Yeah…”

Connor calls me over to purchase another android and each time he does this I worry more and more what my damn bill would be like. This better be fucking worth it because this is crazy. We are led to the staff room and once I spot the caution sign I put a hand in front of Connor to stop him.

“I’ll take it from here.” As capable as Connor was I was getting a bad feeling about this and open the door with my gun ready. Whatever androids were made of it was just as weak as human flesh and I’m not going to let anything happen to Connor while he is unarmed.

I walk in carefully and once I confirm that none of the androids are hostile I let Connor branch off to search on his own. The more of them I see the worse I feel. “People are fucking insane, they don’t want a real relationship anymore, they just get a fucking android.” It’s as if people just want a toy that does what they tell them. “They cook what you want, screw when you want, don’t have to worry about how they feel.” Because humans are the godly creatures that don’t have time to deal with anything these days. Fucking A.

Can’t say Connor is like any other android though. Sure he’s a special model but he feels closer to human than a lot of damn humans out there. As soon as I’m done with my humans-are-pieces-of-shit rant I hear Connor grunt and whip my gun out again to see an android attacking him.

“Don’t move!” I bellow as I step forward only to get attacked myself. The girl pushes me back to a wall before I wrestle her over to a table only to get knocked down onto it, seeing Connor in a similar situation next to me before I roll onto the ground, my assaultant leaving me for the other girl.

I run over to find Connor a bit dazed on the ground and try to grab onto one of them before I’m pushed against a wall, dropping my gun as I fall. “Quick, they’re getting away!” I shout as Connor gets up, going after them as I struggle to get back up.

Once I’m there the fightings stopped and the girl is telling us her story. The two hold hands and any thought about catching them leave my mind as they declare their love for each other. Connor had the chance to shoot one of them but he decided against it, even with my gun in his hand as they climb over the fence. He looks over to me, unsure of himself and I nod.

“I’m sure it’s better this way.” I give him a small, but encouraging smile and Connors seems to be complexed with what he’s done. The light on his head is yellow, unlike his usual calm blue and I feel like it’s better if I let him go through his thoughts on his own. With whatever the hell cyberlife puts in his head, I can only hope that he knows he’s done the right thing.


End file.
